Technical Field
The present disclosure is directed to noninvasive ambulatory medical devices, and more particularly, to a non-invasive medical monitoring and treatment device that is capable of externally pacing the heart of a patient wearing the device.
Discussion
Cardiac arrest and other cardiac health ailments are a major cause of death worldwide. Various resuscitation efforts aim to maintain the body's circulatory and respiratory systems during cardiac arrest in an attempt to save the life of the victim. The sooner these resuscitation efforts begin, the better the victim's chances of survival.
To protect against cardiac arrest and other cardiac health ailments, some at-risk patients may use a wearable defibrillator, such as the LifeVest® wearable cardioverter defibrillator available from ZOLL® Medical Corporation of Chelmsford, Mass. To remain protected, the patient wears the device continuously or nearly continuously while going about their normal daily activities, while awake, and while asleep.